


Too Many Mewments

by UniversalSatan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, also sorry for all the tags, i was in a hurry, sorry this is so rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalSatan/pseuds/UniversalSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat gets trapped in Marinette's apartment during bad timing.</p><p>>Written for Wattpad Fanfic's Perfect Storm 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Mewments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so rushed it was already late for the entry and since I haven't written anything in a while my brain kept on getting tired so it was a little shorter than I intended. Also that' the reason why it's rly unedited. But fluffy nonetheless (well it's mostly Marichat so I guess a lot of innuendo-y puns)
> 
> Also go follow me on my tumblr for… everything I guess: universalsatan
> 
> [Also my Wattpad is Universalsatan , and maybe when I'm not on my phone I'll try to add links]

 

The wind was picking up outside, rattling the windows in Marinette's room. She wasn't really paying attention, however, as she was utterly absorbed in a pink notebook she was writing in.

"I'm glad we don't have patrol tonight," the small, red Kwami hovering above her shoulder commented, "It's getting pretty bad outside." Marinette hummed and gave a non-committal shrug, obvious that she still hadn't been paying attention.

The Kwami sighed: "What are you even doing? Isn't there Math homework due tomorrow?" Even though her friend was in deep concentration, she would fidget every once in a while, possibly from every idea that popped into her head.

"No Tikki, not right now," Marinette spoke at last, "I just have another design nagging at me but I really can't remember how I wanted it..."

"You silly girl," Tikki chuckled, "You should focus on finishing your homework first and then-"

A large gust of wind shook the windows, making both the girl and the Kwami jump a little. Marinette simply shook herself mentally and went back to work, this time writing something quickly on a different page.

"Hahh - so you haven't written out your daily thoughts on Adrien yet," Tikki observed, watching her friend add a little heart beside a few words.

"But this is important!" Mari insisted, dropping her pen and pushing herself on her chair with wheels across her desk, "I need to remember every single word he said to me today - and so that I can write it down and I can never ever forget!" Absentmindedly, she gazed at one of the countless clippings from fashion magazines on her wall, all of the model and her dear crush and classmate: Adrien Agreste. Fortunately, that wasn't all of them, as most of them had been put away and hidden ever since Adrien came over to train for the Gaming Tournament with her.

"You know if he finds out about this he'll think you're creepy," the Kwami teased, floating beside the drop-down sheet with Adrien's full schedule, which easily separated Marinette's obsession to stalker rather than a mere fangirl. The girl immediately went red in the face, mumbling how she'd memorized most of it anyhow and was planning on possibly taking it down at some point.

"But coming back to my main poin-"

A loud crash thudded not quite above them. It definitely wasn't another gust of wind, and it didn't quite make it to be passable as thunder. If anything, it sounded like something fell onto Marinette's terrace. Both glanced at each other before scurrying up to see what the commotion was about.

As soon as she opened the window, a very large cat dropped like the rain onto her bed and rolled off to the side, shaking the water out of its hair. Marinette had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep quiet, swiftly closing the window so that her bed sheets wouldn't get more wet then they already were. Tikki squeaked as she flew into the safe and hidden confines of Marinette's purse at the foot of her bed.

The cat, however, drank in his surroundings before he rolled over onto his side, staring up at Marinette and purred: "Hello, Princess. I hope I didn't get you wet." He smirked before the girl slapped him.

"Well it would help a lot if you would get off my bed so it can be dry by the time I go to sleep," she snapped, startled by the catboy's somewhat rude but dramatic enterance. She grabbed her purse where she knew Tikki was before following him down to the main level of her room. Tucking it on a shelf behind a few picture frames, she let Tikki hide so she could still wander out of the bag if she wanted to.

"Why are you even here in the first place, Chat?" Marinette sighed, rifling through her closet for dry towels, "I didn't think you had patrol today-" She shut her mouth abruptly, realizing what she had just said, 'knowing too much'. Chat didn't seem fazed though.

"I just went out for a walk, I guess. Well... a run? I don't think you can call hopping among rooftops just a simple walk," he answered her. Fly, she thought before noticing, and then smiling a bit. So apparently she wasn't the only one who did this to take her mind off things.

"And so the cat got caught out in the rain?" Mari assumed, handing him the towels as he thankfully took them.

"It happened so suddenly, and the rain was so cold and the wind kept on blowing me off course..." he paused, staring directly at Marinette, "It was probably a bad idea for me to come here then, because you really blow me away... and maybe even more late-" Mari hit Chat over the head before he could finish. She began to dread what his puntiful and innuendo-y mood would bring since she really couldn't kick him out with the weather like this.

"Oww..." he cried, lowering his ears, "Sorry I'm in such a weird mood tonight..." Marinette sighed like a tired mother, ruffling his hair so that it fell back to how it was before.

"In total seriousness, I will kick you out back onto the streets again and you will have to feed on dirty rats instead of pasteries."

"Thanks Mother... wait... pasteries?" The way his emerald eyes lit up, his ears perked and how the end of his tail twitched in excitement made Marinette laugh.

"I'm assuming you are hungry then?" Chat nodded eagerly at her suggestion, so she went the hatch that would lead her back to the livingroom. "Would you like anything else? Tea? Hot cocoa?"

"Hot cocoa sounds purrfect, darling," he grinned, "And is there any chance you could get some really smelly cheese? Pla- My Kwami is getting really tired from the way here and that's the only thing he eats."

"No problem, kitty," she noted, finally leaving him alone in her room. She didn't want to keep him waiting for too long, and she didn't want to bring him downstairs because her parents would question. Rushing in the kitchen, she got everything she needed and popped down to the bakery to sneak a few croissants and cookies.

Balancing a bag of pastries, two mugs of hot chocolate and 2/3s of a round of camembert, she struggled up the stairs and stumbled into her room.

"Why do you even like cheese," she ranted, "I thought cats liked fish or milk or so-" Marinette stopped when she found Chat up and staring at her desk and all of her clippings of Adrien strewn around, drying his hair with a towel in one hand.

"Erm- food?" she squeaked, hoping to distract him. Her face was heating up fast, warming her like the mug in her one hand. Chat moved towards her to take a mug and a cookie, but his eyes lingered on her desk.

"That's a lot of Adrian Agreste for eyes to feast on," he teased, taking a bite of his treat. Marinette was at the very least pink now, trying to cover it up by sipping at her drink.

"N- well... he's such an amazing model...y- y'know? He's good at what- what he does... heh... he's inspiring for- for an aspiring designer like me... and I know him in real life and he's not really like other self-centered models: he's so nice and kind and considerate and handsome- I- I mean... he's... he's perfection- No... I mean... he's just and incredible human being," Marinette flustered, finishing quickly before she could embarrass herself further. Chat had froze now too, and kept on smiling awkwardly. The wind howled outside, the rain pitter-pattering above their heads.

"Y- yeah, he's a great person, isn't he?" he finally spoke up, breaking their silence.

"Wait..." Mari paused, staring at his reddening face, "You like him, don't you!" Admittedly, she didn't really want  any competition, but this would still end up being an amusing fact.

"N-no! What?" Chat looked surprised, shaking his head quickly.

"Oh, c'mon kitty cat - you don't really think I care which way you swing..."

"No, that's not- AGH!" he spun around in frustration, stuffing the last of his cookie into his mouth, "Plus you should care where I swing: what if I swing directly into an Akuma's clutches!" He knew that wasn't what she was on about, but anything was fine to avoid the conversation of why he wasn't going to deal with any selfcest.

"Pl- Plus my heart belongs to another!" he announced, Mari raising a doubtful eyebrow, her confidence restored.

"Mm?" she hummed expectantly, crossing her arms.

"I'm not saying!" Marinette adopted a sly attitude similar to her friend Alya had somtimes, shrugging skeptically and ready to pass off his accusation.

"N- Fine! But you better not- what am I saying: tell her all you want!" Chat remembered the advantage to his situation.

"So?"

"It- It's Ladybug!"

The silence was deafening. Marinette had been expecting an answer like that, and began laughing a bit at the irony. Chat's expectant look changed to something more irritated.

"What?!"

"N- nothing. It's just it was an answer I was totally expecting."

He crossed his arms and grumbled: "Well I'm game if you want to gossip and chat about our idiotic little crushes but Pl- my Kwami is getting completely worn out and will need to refresh really soon." He didn't quite look upset with her, yet nevertheless Marinette lightened her attitude for him.

"How are we going to pull that off?" She didn't want her parents to accidentally catch not only Chat's secret identity but the fact that she had a mysterious boy in her room that definitely didn't come through the front door.

However, before she could say anything, Chat spotted a loose piece of fabric and held it up at both ends, obvious to what he was suggesting. Sighing, the girl shrugged and sat down on her desk chair and beckoned him over.

Nope, totally not kinky... not at all... her mind sang guiltily. She ignored it as much as she was trying to ignore Chat's fingers and claws brushing against her cheek and neck delicately. As he tied the back, his claws would occasionally get tangled in her hair, but he would simply ease them out carefully.

"Okay: I'm done. No peeking!" he reminded her. No need - as Ladybug, she was the one who felt strongest towards their identity secrecy.

"Release!" he quipped, followed by a whooshing sound and a little plop of a Kwami landing on the loveseat. Something slipped between Marinette's hands, making her jump until she realized it was just Tikki, eager to see what was happening closer.

"How many times do I have to tell you to avoid water at all costs?" a small, snarky voice said. Tikki gasped. She probably recognized the Kwami, maybe even the hero.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," a much more tired yet kind version of Chat's voice rang out behind Marinette, the back of her mind trying to tell her something. "Are you hungry?"

"You bet I am!" She could hear the Kwami practically grinning, and a large gulp confirmed that he had managed to swallow the piece of cheese whole. Mari could also hear Tikki muttering something about how whoever that was was still such an impatient glutton.

"Also," the Kwami burped, "Why did you have to blindfold poor Marinette when you could have just transformed in the bathroom or something? Not like I'm complaining or anything - I'm more comfortable here." The girl mentally face-palmed, and the silence behind her indicated that the mysterious hero probably had a similar reaction.

"W- Well are you done yet Plagg?" Plagg? Was that its name?

"Nahh, not yet. I can still have a few cookies and I just need a quick lie-down." Everyone else in the room huffed impatiently, but Plagg pretended not to hear anything.

Both Marinette and Tikki sat in silence, but Mari could hear the mystery boy shuffling around, probably looking through her desk even more. There was a sudden snapping sound, and the boy had to strangle a shout.

"What did you do?" the girl panicked, turning around but not taking her blindfold off, Tikki hurrying back to her previous hiding spot.

"I- er... I got a box stuck on my hand."

"Just transform and I can take it off." There was an unsettling silence.

Finally, an answer: "It's stuck on my ring hand." Idiot. This was partially why Marinette had the box. But not like this. "Can you get me out?" he mewled quietly.

Sighing, Marinette dug into her pocket and fished out a key: "Come over here you useless cat." She could hear the patter of his feet against her floor coming towards her, stopping and resting the boxed hand in her lap.

As she felt carefully around the box for the keyhole, she asked amusedly: "Why were you even trying to read my diary anyhow?"

"I- I wasn't. There - I saw a pen in there and was going to use it."

"Why did you need a pen."

"... I- I forgot." She knew that wasn't his answer, but wasn't expecting anything else. The box popped open, and she tucked it under her own arms so this wouldn't happen again.

"Now transform already, because I like being able to use my eyes."

"I see," Chat drawled. Mari sighed. He transformed as she said as she took off her blindfold.

"But hey, the rain's let off quite a bit now. Your parents are probably worried about you." Even though Chat looked refreshed now, his face fell at the comment.

"I- My dad probably doesn't anyways. Couldn't I just stay here?" His tone of voice was so full of hope but Mari had to be strict.

"I have homework to do, and I should probably get to sleep soon since I haven't really been getting as many hours as I'm supposed to..." Chat still looked disappointed, so she continued, "Well, I got something for you a while ago and was going to give it to you the next time I saw you to..." She went over to a drawer and pulled out a very small bag of what looked like crumbled green dry leaves.

"What is it?" Chat's curiosity got the best of him.

"I think you know," she smirked, shaking the bag as she walked over towards him. He looked confused, but when he caught a whiff of it his pupils began to dilate.

"N- no. I can't," he shook his head, telling it mostly to himself.

"Hm? Kitty doesn't want his treat?"

"I- I'll go crazy, I can't," he mumbled, his actions beginning to betray his mind as he stopped himself reaching for it.

"That's fine," she claimed, making Chat even more confused, "At least take the rest of the pastries with you..." She held out the bag for him as he slowly took it.

"Th- Thank you, Princess," he mumbled, standing still.

"Now off you go! Hurry up!" she encouraged him, letting him take one last sip of his hot chocolate (as she scratched him affectionately behind his ears) before he scuttled back up to the terrace entrance again. His moves were still skittish from the brief introduction to catnip.

"Until we meet again, Mademoiselle?" he flashed her a grin.

"Until we meet again, Chat," she agreed, waving at his now disappearing tail. The girl hurried up to go close the window again, taking in the amazing smell of freshly fallen rain.

"You gave the catnip to him in the bag, didn't you?" Tikki asked knowingly as she zipped up to her friend.

"Ah well, he deserves it. He's always so under appreciated in the Ladybug/Chat Noir duo, so I always want to do nice things for him."

"Well, until tomorrow then," Tikki commented. Marinette looked down at her and returned the gesture.

"Until tomorrow."

 

 


End file.
